1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back supports, more particularly, to an adjustable back support that can easily be carried around during the day.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been estimated that 80% of the U.S. population will suffer from lower back pain at some point in their lives. One of the worse positions for people with back pain is sitting, especially if the back is not being supported. Thus, the 80% number will likely not improve as people spend more time sitting in non-ergonomically correct positions in classrooms, meetings, restaurants, movie theaters, cars, and airplanes, and especially at their computers for work or for social networking, playing games, etc.
There are many products on the market that can be helpful in providing support for people with low back pain. However, it is not always feasible for people to carry their back supports with them to the various places they go throughout the day. As a result they could be sitting for hours during the day with no lower back support, further exacerbating their lower back problem.